Alice's bizarre greeting?
by AliceMoon88
Summary: Alicia Moon has just enrolled in the DWMA as a new Death Scythe, but will her greeting with a certain strange boy change her life? Who knowss. Also, Rated T because I am paranoid. Plus, terrible spelling and typos, sorry. [Alice M. KaLo Z.] OC I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!


Kalo: x3333 *Hopes in the road-a-rolla and drives away 5 miles per hour* cant touch me alice! o3o

Alice: Come bakc here PIPE BOY!

Kalo: *road-a-rolla breaks down* Aw :C

*gets out*

.3. *jumps on you*

hey lookie your arms came back o3o *pokes them*

Alice: Yup. So wat r u doing on my back?

Kalo: cuzz o3o

Alice: Well how bout we plan to attack that Kid guy. I hear he is relly fun to mess with!

Kalo: but is more funny messing wiff you .3. *licks your neck* nummy

Alice: *Shivers* HEY! Thats Sexual Harassment! GET OFFF! *Throws off back*

Kalo: hehehe o3o

it is not :u

Alice: It is so *Still Shivering*

Kalo: its only sexual harassment if only one of us likes it c:

Alice: Well I DONT! I So dont want to knwo if you do...

Kalo: o3o *jumps on your back again*

Alice: NOOO! GETOFF

Kalo: nuu i dun wanna

Alice: WHYY! What is it gonna take for you to get off me?

Kalo: .3. *makes kissy face*

Alice: AHHHHH HELLLLLLL NAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kalo: :3 hehe good then ill never get off

Alice: *Sighss* Hey how bout i feed you. I'll pay.

Kalo: naaa im not hungry o3o

Alice: Well wat then.

Kalo: well what ?

Alice: Wat else will it take you get you off me

Kalo: nothing c:

Alice: DAMMITT! *Falls backward on you*

Kalo: *still has arms wrapped around you* o3o

Alice: Dammit. Now i cant get up.

Kalo: hehe o3o *tightens grip*

Alice: NOOOOOO!

Kalo: you taste like strawberrys

Alice: Yeah becasue i shower unlike some people.

Kalo: like who

Alice: Take a Guess.

Kalo: BLACK STAR!?

Alice: Maybe..

Kalo: x3 hehe

Alice: Dont tell him. He will start a fight and get himself hurt.

Kalo: xD hehhe *bites your neck softly* i ish a vampire o3o

num num num

Alice: KNOCK IT OFFFFFF!11

Kalo: but why o3o?

Alice: Cause it is just uncomfortable

Kalo: i know o3o

c:

Alice: Wat?

Kalo: *rolls and pins you down* o3o im not as weak as you think i am

Alice: Hey! I had my guard down. Get off!

Kalo: hmmhm o3o

Alice: Off I said!

Kalo: and like i said theres only one way to get me off .3.

Alice: Well that aint happening!

Kalo: *gets closed to your face* o3o then i aint getting off

Alice: Too Close too Close!

Kalo: c: no its not *holds you down harder*

Alice: OWW!

Kalo: .3. oh come on im not even using my full weight

Alice: What?!

Kalo: o3o your saying ow x3 and im not even using my full weight

i thought you were stronger then this

Alice: I am. You are a class mate and i only use my full strneght on assessments

Kalo: xP

Alice: It's TRUE! NOW GET OFF

Kalo: x3 i told you how to get me off

Alice: And i told you no!

Kalo: then i told you im not getting off hehehe

Alice: GET OFFF!

Kalo: NEVERRRR o3o *bites and licks your neck* strawberries o3o nummy

Alice: Lilly, Black*STar, tsubaki, Yuki, Emma, Toki, Soul, Maka! HELP!

GROSSSS

Kalo: :33

Alice: Off NOW!

Kalo: nopppeeeee

Alice: WHY?!

Kalo: because its fun messing with you 3oo

Alice: Why me Though! Mess with someone else!

Kalo: o3o* because im your pipe boy o3o and pipe boy wants to play c:

Alice: Your so disburding!

Kalo: *gets closer to your face* :333

Alice: NOOOOOOOOOOOO DAMMIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!

Kalo: xD hehe :3 hehe your not trying to break free so you must like it

Alice: NOOOOO! MORON! *Struggles*

Kalo: hehe now you try

Alice: I have been eversince you started baka!

Kalo: wow it didnt feel like it :PP

Alice: Thats because I am a Death Scythe.. I can slip through my opponents without them realizing it. And you were probably to busy licking me! *Struggles more*

Kalo: hehehe xP this is fun

Alice: NO it is NOt! *struggles and is almost out of your grasp*

Kalo: ohh no no *holds you down*

Alice: *Whispers* Damn So Close.

Kalo: yes, yes it was *gets close enough lps barely touch* .3.

Alice: *Turns head* Back Away

Kalo: heheh *nibbles on your ear lobe*

Alice: BACKUP! OW! DAMN!

Kalo: XD you make it to easy

Alice: Just YOu Wait. Grim will come and kick you til next week!

Kalo: ohkay c:

Alice: HEY! Someone help!

Kalo: no one can hear you o3o *turns your face so its facing me* y ello there

Alice: Oh Yah! How do you know! GET AWAY!

Kalo: nuuopee o3o

Alice: LEAVE!

Kalo: nopeo 3o

Maka: *Hears shouting* HEY!

Alice: Ahh. Maka Help!

Kalo: *kisses you to shut you up*

Maka: *Kicks KaLo*

Kalo: omph *rolls off*

Alice: Wha-what did you do to me! You...

Kalo: *gets up* i didnt do anything

Alice: *Grabs Pipe* DIEEE!

Maka: Hey wait you guys!

Kalo: c: hehe *runs away and vanishes*

Alice: *huff huff* *See's other's running aroung the coner* Minna.

Kalo: *is ridding in a tree hidding*

Alice: Hey Black*Star can you do me a favor?

Black*Star: Hm?

Alice: get KaLo back here.. Now Please.

Black*Star: ..sure but you owe me for this

Black*Star: *vanishes*

Alice: Hey wheres Kid

Kid: *walking up the street talking to liz and patty*

Alice: Oh, HEY!

Kid: hm? *looks up*

Alice: *Runs over* I just Saw KaLo. He said that he plans on breaking th schools Symmetry

Kid: HE WOULDNT DARE! COME ON LIZ AND PATTY WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!

Kid: *Runs in the direction*

Alice: *thinks* Hehe he's a dead man

Kalo: *black star finds me and grabs me by my shirt* come on kalo alice wants you

Kid: *starts running at Kalo* KAALLOO

Alice: *WAtching the whole time* HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Thats wat you get

KaLo: WAIT

why are you guys after me?!

Kid: YOU WAS GONNA RUIN THE SCHOOLS SYMMETRY

KaLo: No i wasnt? if i was would i be here i mean this road doesnt even lead to the school

Kid: WELL YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT OR I WILL END YOU GOT IT!

KaLo: yes of curse

Kid: *walks away* Good

KaLo: Now what did you want black star?

Black star: oh nothing alice just wanted me to find you and take you to her sooo *grabs and drags me to you*

Alice: Finally back i see.

KaLo: Yep c: soo you wanted to play more

Alice: Hey Tsubaki Transform will ya

Tsubaki: sure but why?

Alice: Just do it.

Tsubaki: *transforms and goes to black stars hands*

Alie: Dont ever do that again or else *Takes Tsubaki from him* I will be the end of you. *Gives back to Black* Star and Leaves*

Kalo: I didn't know a weapon could weild another weapon.

Maka: Don't underestimate the power of a Death Sycthe.


End file.
